


Sick and Full of Pride

by blackorchids



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV), Still Star-Crossed - All Media Types, Still Star-Crossed - Melinda Taub
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Coda, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Off-screen Death(s), Off-screen Relationship(s), Post Episode: s01e01 In Fair Verona Where We Lay Our Scene, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Coda to the first episode;Benvolio follows Escalus and Rosaline and ends up seeing something he shouldn't.





	Sick and Full of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> title from the halsey song, drive
> 
> unbeta'd

Watching as Rosaline rips her arm out of her uncle’s grasp, so unyielding and unapologetic had done some strange happening to his insides, and watching the prince of Verona _sprint_ out of the throne room after her, her given name on his lips as natural as anything, had shifted her straight out of _curious Capulet maiden_ and into _fascinating_. Fascinating betrothed, Benvolio supposes, if the prince and their uncles are to get their way.

His uncle has an expression upon his aged face that suggests he is to start lecturing in mere seconds, and the Lord Capulet seems unsure of what to do with himself now that his niece has refused the prince’s order and the prince himself has run out after her. Belatedly, Benvolio wonders if _he_ should make an attempt to find her, because he admires her tenacity, but doubts she will be able to sway everyone into allowing her to do as she pleases.

“Please excuse me, uncle,” Benvolio says, his voice at his most demure. “I wonder if the lady would be soothed by her betrothed.” The word almost sticks in his throat, but if there's one thing he's learned, as a Montague, tutored under the good Friar, is how to speak as royally as their royalty.

The Lord Montague looks as though he's bitten off too much of a lemon, but he finally nods his consent and Benvolio rushes out before his uncle may change his mind. He has no intentions of finding Lady Rosaline, and he has no intentions of being found by his uncle for a very long while. He considers stopping to visit the new plows of all his closest companions, but instead decides to hide in the rafters of the chapel that only served to escalate their family mess into a monster that will refuse to be slewn. 

He is so lost in his own thoughts, picturing what Romeo and Mercutio may say to all of this, had they been living, that he does not notice he is not alone in the chapel until after he has made it onto Mercutio’s favorite balcony.

Even had the voices not been familiar, hearing the crown prince say Rosaline’s name so familiarly, so ardently, would have been more than enough of a clue for even unobservant Romeo.

Prince Escalus shouts his claims that he is trying to _protect_ her, Rosaline, and Benvolio can hear the girl crying from even this distance. He is so stunned that the hardened, closed-off girl he has interacted with in the past can be capable of such heartbroken sounds that he almost misses the prince’s impassioned question: “What do you _want_?”

Benvolio strains his ears for her reply, but there is none. When he dares to peek over the top to make certain that they have left to have their quarrel in a more private setting, his eyes widen upon finding the crown prince in a passionate embrace with a Capulet serving maiden.

A Capulet serving maiden that is to be Benvolio’s bride, of this Benvolio now has no doubt. Prince Escalus will not abandon his city for the love of any woman, no mind at all to her meager family fortune and social standing, and should he decide to try, Benvolio is certain that the harsh and honorable Princess Isabella will have more than a few words to say on the subject.

Benvolio has made no noise in his surprise, but something must alert Rosaline to their audience anyhow, because one second she is wrapped up right around the prince and the next she has sprung away and is watching Benvolio with wary, dark eyes.

He has no doubt that her thoughts are quite similar to his own: _caught!_

**Author's Note:**

> you guys! I have been waiting for this to air for more than a year!!! come talk to me about the show or leave a prompt on tumblr [@ rosalinesbenvolio](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com)!


End file.
